


Shake

by ohohstarryeyed



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohstarryeyed/pseuds/ohohstarryeyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s nowhere to hide when there’s only two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake

**Author's Note:**

> aredblush asked for fic about boys being nervous and needing help with their bow ties and this is rough little ficlet for her. It’s my way of saying thank you for being amazing to me when I needed it most. ♥

Brendon eyes Spencer speculatively. "I don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Spencer looks at Brendon's reflection in the mirror and keeps trying to tie his stupid bow tie, but his hands won't stop shaking. He needs them to stop shaking. He's expected to go out and beat the ever loving shit out of his kit in front of thousands of people in less than half an hour. He can't do it if he can't even hold his drumsticks.

"You. You're nervous. More than usual."

Spencer watches Brendon slide off the leather couch and cross the room, hooking his chin over Spencer's shoulder and shrugs. It's not enough to dislodge Brendon, not that he even wants to. Brendon's weight is comforting, steady against his back.

"Hey, tell me."

"It's not anything." Spencer looks back down at his bow tie and ignores the way he can just tell that Brendon is giving him a look.

"Spence."

Spencer sighs and then looks at his and Brendon's reflection. "What if they hate it?"

Brendon's quiet for a moment and then he raises a shoulder, "Then they hate it."

"Yeah but I don't want them to hate it."

"We've got a solid record here Spence. They're not going to hate it, I mean, you saw the reaction to the leak. People were losing their shit."

Spencer nods. They had seen the reaction courtesy of Dallon and his obsession with trawling tumblr and forwarding links to the most hilarious and often favourable posts, although usually they all came from Fuck Yeah Dallon Weekes and the emails carried the subject line "Reason #53705 it was an awesome idea to hire me." There had been link after link when Mona Lisa leaked though and that was before they saw the Livejournal community erupt.

"I know. I just--it's just you and me, now."

"Spence." Brendon presses a kiss to his neck, "It's been you and me for years."

"I know, I mean, it's _youandme_. The record. The band. Everything. There's--there's no hiding."

"Oh. _Oh._ " Brendon smiles, "Spence."

"I'm being dumb I know."

"Nah." Brendon reaches around him and starts to tie his bow tie, "Don't worry okay? Everyone will be too busy looking at how awesome we look in our bow ties to even notice that we're--you know."

"Engaged?" Spencer runs his thumb over the silver band on his ring finger.

"We can take them off if you want. Wear them on a chain around our necks or something."

"No. No, it's--no. You're right. We look fucking hot and no one will be paying attention to that anyway."

"As long as you're sure."

"I am."

Brendon finishes up tying Spencer's bow tie and then kisses his neck again. "Come on, let's blow their faces off."

Spencer laughs a little and turns in Brendon's arms, wrapping them around him tight and he smiles when he realises his hands have stopped shaking. "Okay, yeah. Let's do this."


End file.
